Heatblast
Omnitrix Access: Unlocked /Available/ Additional Form Description Heatblast is from an alien race called Pyronites that originating from the star-planet Pyros. As a master of the manipulation of extreme fire and heat, he can project thermal energy in the form of blasts of fire from his hands and mouth and create fireballs he can throw or roll. He can also absorb both flames and heat, meaning he can put out a fire just as quickly as he can start one. Unfortunately, like any other living fire, he can be put out when an excessive amount of water is used. Heatblast was a runner up in the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. Ben has since unlocked Heatblast on the Omnitrix. It scanned Alan in Vengence of Vilgax; Ben has not used him though for some reason. (Confirmed by Mr. Mcduffie) Female The female version is not much different except being skinny and a foot taller. Advantages & Abilities *Heatblast can project fire from his hands, eyes, and mouth. *He can rocket himself through the air by blasting flame from his feet, and do the same when he lands. *He has the ability to create fire, but also absorb flames. *He can ride on a column of flame, much like a surfboard in the air. *He can create smokescreen in front of his opponent to make a quick escape. *He can travel short distances in a vortex of fire. *Solid magma body – Enhanced endurance *Increased Strength. Disadvantages & Weaknesses *Anything that can extinguish fires, if used in excess, can put him out. *If Heatblast's body temperature is lowered too much, he will die. *Heatblast can't reduce his ambient body temperature, causing him to burn whatever he touches after a short period. Sickness Effects Heatblast’s body goes through a complete reversal. He becomes icy blue and he can control ice the same way he controls fire. This happened when Ben caught a cold. Known Pyronites Heatblast Alan Albright a Plumbers kid that is half Pyronite. Ben 10,000 (character) Gallery Image:Kevin_Heatblast.jpg Image:Kevin_Pyronite.jpg Image:HeatBlast_Flane_Riding.jpg Image:Heatblast-_Firery_Buddy.jpg Image:Gwen_Heatblast-Heatwave.jpg Image:Flamed_Out_HeatBlast.jpg Image:Baby_Heatblast.jpg Image:Movie_Heatblast.jpg Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben transformed into after getting the Omnitrix. Ben was frightened at first seeing how he was on fire and then created a forest fire. *Four-year-old Heatblast created an explosion while having a temper-tantrum. *In the episode "Busy Box", what appears to be a Heatblast hologram appears while Ben searches for an alien. Ben 10 Alien Force In the episode "Busy Box" it showed a mysterious hologram that looked like Alan. Dwayne Mcduffie revealed it was Heatblast. Ben will use him in the episode Primus Ben 10 Evolutions He will appear as an additional Ultimatrix alien. Appearances *'101' - "And Then There Were 10" *'102' - "Washington B.C." *'104' - "Permanent Retirement" *'106' - "Tourist Trap" *'107' - "Kevin 11" *'108' - "The Alliance" *'112' - "Side Effects" *'113' - "Secrets" *'202' - "The Big Tick" *'204' - "Gwen 10" *'213' - "Back with a Vengeance" *'301' - "Ben 10,000" *'302' - "Midnight Madness" *'307' - "Monster Weather" *'308' - "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures" *'313' - "The Visitor" *'404' - "Big Fat Alien Wedding" *'405' - "Ken 10" *'409' - "''Ben 10 vs the Negative 10'' (Part 2)" *'M01' - "Secret of the Omnitrix-V1" *'M02' - "Race Against Time" *'S03' - "Survival Skills" Category: Omnitrix Category: Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Pyronite Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens